


Alone Time

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 11 prompts used: Ron/Hermione, endless, "Sometimes, I'd like to just lie there, looking at each other’s' faces; just being happy we're together." (Abridged)





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 prompts used: Ron/Hermione, endless, "Sometimes, I'd like to just lie there, looking at each other’s' faces; just being happy we're together." (Abridged)

Ron woke slowly, Hermione's head on his shoulder and her sleep-warm body pressed to his side.

He knew she was already awake, though, her fingers ran through the patch of hair in the centre of his chest. 

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, eliciting a sigh from her.

"Sometime, I'd like to just lie here, being happy we're together," he said tipping her head up to kiss her. 

"As luck would have it," Hermione said, "Rose is camping with the girl guides—"

"And Hugo's staying with Harry until tomorrow," Ron finished, shifting and rolling to face her. "I knew letting him go watch some Muggle sport with his uncle was a brilliant idea."

Hermione laughed. "You said rugby would never compare to Quidditch."

"It won't but he'll have fun." Ron reached for her hip and caressed her bare skin along her side up to her shoulder and down again before tugging her closer. "And so will we."

"What should we do to pass the time?" She threw her leg over his and grasped his hardening cock. 

"You always have the best ideas." 

Ron was endlessly grateful for nearly twenty years with such a brilliant witch.


End file.
